Honto Arigatou
by Riyo Shiban
Summary: A day after Chapter 181 takes place, Kuchiki Rukia is truly thankful to be back home. Ichigo is just thankful she was ever here. Random events spawn into a weird comedy involving the best of captains. Drabble. Finished!
1. How to Lose an Eye

My last FMA fic diddn't have to much fan Japanese in it because they don't speak Japanese in FMA-world. They do here!

_(Also, I left all of the horrifics (chan, kun, san) out on purpose, because it gets old after a wile.)_

**(Fan) Japanese guide:**

**Honto arigatou**: Thank you truthfully, thank you for real, ect.  
**Oi**: Hey!**  
Itai**: Ouch!**  
Shinigami**: Literally it means "God of Death", But Viz translated it to mean "Soul reaper." Because Viz is evil.**  
Anou**: Usualy it means 'That', but in the context of my stories, it shall always mean "um..."**  
Oke**: Okay, OK, O.K. I think you get it...**  
Wakate: **I know, I understand, I comprehend. Usually "I know", though...**  
Ara!**: Oh! Usually when surprised...

* * *

Rukia could not hear the world over the noise. 

"Hyaaaa!"

Clash!

Rukia could only roll her eyes.

"Oi! Rukia! Why don't you join us down here? If must have been ages since you used your soul-cutter!" Abarai Renji called up to his friend. He then spun around and hit his opponent, Kira Izuru, with a swift Zabimaru-strike to the face.

"Itai! Renji! That- Wha!" Kira ducked under another strike.

Rukia chortled.

"This is a friendly match! Stop trying to kill me!" Kira retreated, and then attempted to rush Renji.

Renji hit him on the head with the blunt side of his blade.

"That's just mean!"

Clash!

"Whaoooa!"

Rukia smiled and slid off the roof. Landing quietly, she sneaked away. It was... It was good to be home.

"Well... what should we do, then, Captain Kuchiki, you seem to know everything..." Captain Zaraki was so loud, Rukia accidentally heard him through the wall she was passing by.

"I do not know everything, but I _do_ have a suggestion." Captain Kuchiki quietly mumbled something that sounded a lot like '_low-class idiot_'.

"And what is your idea?" Captain Komamura's booming voice sounded.

"Let the vice-captains of squads three, five and nine become the captains of their squads." Byakuya's usual calm voice was countered by generous words "The next seat will then become vice captain and so-forth. It is the easiest way to replace the captains who..." He paused, "...Left."

Hitsugaya grunted, "It is a good idea. Shall we put it into motion?"

Rukia could hear several people, other captains, grumbling in agreement.

"Now, onto another matter, Kuchiki Rukia, will we allow her to become a shinigami again?" Captain Ukitate asked.

Rukia did not want to listen to the conversation any more. At this point it would be considered eavesdropping and not an accident because of the magnitude of Captain Zaraki's voice.

Rukia sighed. Kira and Hisagi would soon be captains. She gasped. Hinamori would also be a captain, if she survived her majorinjury. Rukia was happy for them.

"Honto Arigatou." She whispered to herself.

"Oi! Oi! Rukia! Where's that Yamada guy?" Renji ran up behind Rukia, scattering her thoughts.

"Anou... Why do you need him? You can't spar wi-" and that's when Rukia spotted Kira, hiding behind Renji. He was holding his hands over his right eye, a bit of blood splattered on his hands.

"RENJI! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Eh, heh, well, He didn't dodge in time... and..."

"Whatever, I'll get Hanatarou, you two _idiots_ stay _put!_"

"Oke, Oke, sorry, Rukia!"

"Say sorry to_ him_!"

"Sorry, Kira!"

"She's scary." Kira stated.

"I know." Renji nodded.

* * *

Maybe I'll do the next chapter at Ichigo's house, if there is a second chapter. Hn... 

**Ara! Thank you Bleach 7! Without your captains guide, I would have never been able to remember all of the character's names!**

_Please review! With every review, you send be farther from a padded cell! No pressure! Ha, Ha!_


	2. Running in the Silent Rain

Second chapter time, people! And you know what the second chapter means, right, kids?

Mail time!

**Maiea**: Aww, Thank you.  
**Saccharine Rhapsody**: No! His eye isn't gone, par say, as much as it is taking vacation! I expect another chapter too!**  
TimCHell**: You must really like reviewing. A lot. Actually I am physicly very far away from the padded cell. Mentally, I'm not so sure. Maybe if you review thirty-seven more times... Just joking! I, actually, thought that was good for Rukia also. I think Isshin is outta character in this chapter, though…

* * *

And so he ran again. He hated the rain and the storm, but it was better than the inside. His house, the inside, had become a maze of walls filled with silence. It was a silence that he thought he had left, but with Rukia gone, the silence had come back. He had not noticed it before. It had crept upon him slowly. So slowly and quietly he had jumped when it had first appeared. Kon had been stupid enough to ask him what was wrong. Didn't he know, after all these day of living with him, that he wasn't going to tell? 

His father had asked him where he was going.

"Out." He had said.

"Well, yeah, that's obvious." Karin had pointed out.

"I mean, running. I'm going out for a jog." Karin could tell when he was lying.

"In the rain?" Karin was skeptical.

"Eh… so I don't overheat." And he was gone. In the rain, running, running.

* * *

Kira slowly moved his hand, "I can see! Hanatarou-san, you're great." 

Hanatarou blinked, "Oh, it's just my job."

"Yeah, but I thought I wouldn't see again." Kira blinked more.

"Well, It wasn't a very deep cut." Hanatarou nodded.

"Okay..." Kira just wanted this kid to take a compliment!

* * *

He would run forever if he had to. Forever wasn't that long. Ichigo nodded. Forever... 

He looked down the hill. Was that Tatsuki? Yeah, Tatsuki and Orihime where standing in front of a rock.

Ichigo could see that the rock was a grave marker. He didn't want to talk to Orihime or Tatsuki right now, though. It was rainy and cold, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

He kept running. Running helped. Ichigo had never once considered joining the track team. He liked running for himself, not for other people. Not for the faculty. But, regardless, he had great stamina. He probably could run forever if he wanted to. Forever was a very short time, if you thought about it.

* * *

"So, Renji, tell me again how you stabbed Kira in the eye." Byakuya didn't look angry. Byakuya never looked anything, so how could he look angry?

"Well, we where sparring…" Renji thought Byakuya must have heard this story a hundred times already. Everyone else had simply though that it was a common sparing incident and that no one was to blame.

Byakuya, or course, thought it was stupid and an embarrassing blemish to the good name of squad six.

"and Kira didn't duck like I thought he was gonna..." Renji scratched the back of his head. How long would this continue? Usually Byakuya cut him off before he could get this far in the explanation, but this was going on oddly longer than usual. What time was it?

"So then... Yeah, Zabimaru hit him in the eye..." Renji smiled like he was telling a bad joke, "Heh, heh..."

Byakuya grunted as if to say "_You idiot_."

Renji mentally punched himself in the face.

* * *

Though Ichigo was no good at remembering the names of people, he had a very good sense of direction and could always remember a _place_. The place where something happened. 

Standing under a streetlight didn't stop rain. Rain would fall anywhere it wanted. It would fall all over him. A particularly tall streetlight stopped nothing.

Ichigo remembered what had happened here.

Ichigo didn't like walking near here. Just like the place near the river where his mother had been killed, he would go out of his way to avoid walking near this place. It was quiet, it was cold, and it was easily avoidable.

Ichigo had gotten quite good at avoiding this place. Quite good.

* * *

"So…" Isshin, the father of Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo starred out the window, "He's rather moody today."

"Isn't he always moody when it rains?" Karin pointed out.

"True, true." Isshin nodded.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Yuzu fanned the rising steam out of the kitchen.

"What where you guys fighting about?" Isshin asked his daughter.

"Yuzu and Ichi where fighting over who could win in a fight," Karin answered, "you or don Kanonji."

"And, NATURALY, ICHIGO WAS ROOTHING FOR HIS OLD MAN, RIGHT?"

"No, actually..." Karin rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ichigo hated this place. Ichigo hated this place, because, because...

Ichigo looked up to the streetlight. Ran dropped of it. It made it look like the streetlight was crying. The streetlight was crying.

Ichigo hated this place. He didn't hate it because it was the place where Byakuya an Renji had first burst thru into the real world.

He didn't hate it because it was where he had first met Renji, of because this was the first place where he had felt Byakuya's blade.

He hated this place because this was where Rukia had left. Ichigo didn't know it at the time, but this was the place where Rukia left for good.

"Honto Arigatou" He panted through the rain.

* * *

Rukia sneezed. 

Captain Ukitate turned his head, "You sneezed!"

"I know." Rukia now sniffled.

"That means someone is thinking about you." Ukitate sometimes wondered if Kuchiki Rukia had grown up in a cave. He sometimes wondered if _all_ the Kuchiki had grown up in caves. He knew for a fact that Byakuya was not socially cold, but socially retarded.

"Really? I wonder who..." Rukia smiled.

"Who what?" Ukitate asked.

"I wonder who is thinking about me."

* * *

Wow, so, what do you think? It's a lot more angst-y that the last chapter, which was mostly comic-y. 

I reread this thing and I realized how much it looks like an Ichigo/Rukia. I didn't mean it to be like that, I meant it to be a _'Ichigo misses Rukia'_ fic, not a '_Ichigo loves Rukia'_ fic. But, if you like that kinda stuff, go ahead.

_**Ichigo likes it when you review. All you have to do is press the lavender button and type something. Ichigo wants chocolate.  
**_


	3. Rukia's Punishment

Third chapter? Yosh...

**Rathrahk: Rahkshi of Yaoi**Ichigo is happy to take your chocolate!**  
YL**: The 'Ichigo is running in circles while the rest of the world is OK' was kinds what I was going for. Thankies!  
**Hyourinmaru**: Soo much writing, I don't know where to start! Ehh... Yes, you have review for all of my fics, except the HP one, so far. I am a Renji Fangirl(!), so I'm not so Crazy about Byakuya at the moment. He's fun to write for if you give him the weird thing called emotion, though. Yes, in Ichigo's profile it says he likes chocolate. Irony is good for the soul.  
**Anon**: In the BLEACH7 captains guide, the guide I use to write all my fics, it spells his name Ukitate. I thought it was Ukitake too, but whatever.  
**Ann**: Actually, I was worried someone was gonna go "STOP REPEATING THAT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Ironic, eh?  
**Saccharine Rhapsody**: How did a one shot become three chapters of madness? We dunno! I this fic can be interpreted however anyone wants. A lot of people seem to like it. I read your 'forget me not' fic. It's really nice! UPDATE SOON! 

Okay, let's see. There is a light fighting scene in this chapter. I'm very proud of it, I've never been so good with writing action, so I hope you like it! This chapter focuses on Renji and Ishida.

* * *

Rukia sat in her room. She was awaiting news of her job standing. Soon, she fathomed, a little messenger (_Named Abarai Renji_) would come in and tell her one of two things. 

The first, "You can't be a shinigami because the physical you took said you have no reiko at all. Go back to Rokungai, ya freak!"

Or the second possibility, "Yer still a shinigami, Rukia, because you have a little drop of reiko left. If 'ya want, I'll kill that strawberry freak and..."

Why, of all people, did they chose _Renji_ to deliver the message?

There was a rapping at the door. Byakuya, of all people, walked in. He pulled out a piece of paper about as thick as the human finger-nail, which is very thick for a piece of paper, and read, "Kuchiki Rukia, As you have committed a great crime to the people of the Gotei 13, and as you have yet to suffer a proper punishment for it, we have asked Abarai Renji to administer the punishment."

Rukia's left eyebrow twitched.

Renji ran up in front of Byakuya, and took the paper out of his hands. He rolled it up, and started talking, "RUKIA-!"

THWACK!

"Oww! Renji, what was that for!"

"It's yer punishment, now sit down." The lopsided smile was evident on his face.

"YOU-HAVE-DONE-A-BAD-THING!" With every word, Renji hit her again with the rolled up decree, "THIS-IS-YER-PUNNISHMENT-FER-GIVIN'-YER-POWERS-TO-STRAWBERRY-HEAD!"

Byakuya watched his sister with an odd expression on his face. A mix of obvious curiosity, confusion and disgust, he found it very hard to look away.

"AND-… Okay, done." Renji dropped the decree on her head. Rukia, he was surprised to see, flinched when it fell on her head. Her hair was a mess, and she was sitting lopsided on the floor, about to topple over.

Rukia looked up, eyes wide.

"One more thing." Renji smiled, and Rukia braced herself, "Welcome to squad thirteen...again."

* * *

Alone again, Ishida balanced a book on his nose and paced backwards. 

"What are you doing?"

"yeep!" Ishida fell over backwards, the book landing on his nose.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Ishida's father asked.

"Umnnn... I gotta go!" Ishida started running out of the room.

"What?"

"LIBRARY!" And Ishida was gone.

Ishida's father fixed his glasses, "Teenagers..."

* * *

Renji walked out of Rukia's room with Byakuya. He inhaled deeply, yawning, and looked over his shoulder. Finaly, he though, everything was right with the world. Rukia is back in the Gotei 13. She might be promoted to vice-captain! There had been no thirteen-squad vice captain since Shiba died. Renji smiled, "Honto Arigatou"

* * *

Rukia picked up her soul-cutter. It had been a long time since she had used it. 

"Tsuboki!" She said, "_Bind!_" Tsuboki twisted violently, shaking in her hands, finally becoming a normal sword, except the length of chain falling from the end of the hilt, arching up to the end of the blade. Rukia smiled.

"_Ohhhh!_" Renji tapped the end of the blade, "It's been a while, Tsuboki! You're more shiny than I remember."

Rukia smiled, "I need to practice with Tsuboki, I haven't used him in months."

"Well, that's why I'm here! _Howl!_" Renji held Zabimaru out in front of him, "Zabimaru!"

Rukia held Tsuboki out in front of her with one hand. If there was not a tactic to this, it would have been a very stupid move. With the other hand she grabbed the loop of chain.

"I've seen that move a thousand times, Rukia!" Renji sent a strong strike towards her.

Rukia was very good for a nimble girl. She jumped, quickly, on top of Zabimaru's first blade.

Renji waisted his third and final strike trying to shake Rukia off his blade. Rukia had stayed from falling by wedging her foot over the side of Zabimaru's chris-crossed hilt. It was amazing her foot had not been cut off. Rukia continued to run. She was now almost at the hilt, almost next to Renji's face.

She threw the chain into the air, lassoing Renji around the neck. She swung backwards, turned her blade, thus entangling them both in thick chain, and found the vice captain's head where it always ended up when they sparred, right at her left hip.

"I'll cut those freaky eyebrows off now!" she said, tapping them with the flat edge of her blade.

"That wasn't funny the first time you said it." Renji's funky eyebrows twitched, he was not only chained to Rukia, but she was still standing on Zabimaru's hilt and his hands. In affect, he was carrying her, " and IT ISN'T FUNNY NOW!" Renji let go of Zabimaru, unbalancing them and sending them falling to the dusty ground.

Hanatarou, who had been watching the entire thing in case Renji stabbed _someone else_ in the eye, ran over to see if they where okay.

* * *

Ishida rather liked the rain. It cooled him off. He also rather liked bookstores. This particular book store carried a large amount of western books. He picked up one book, called '_The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter_' and started to read. 

"Whoa!" a wet boy, about Ishida's height, slandered in the store. He promptly fell over, taking a pyramid of half off books with him. A man, named Ryuusuke, who worked at the store along with Ishida himself, helped the boy up.

"What," Ryuusuke said, "is your name, boy?"

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I go to school with him." Ishida nodded.

* * *

And there is the third chapter! With no real plot, I think the story is doing very well! 

The kanji for Tsuboki is as follows: The kanji for sword hilt(Tsubo) and the kanji for tree(Ki)

_**Zabimaru will be angry if you don't review!**_


	4. Ishida's Room or Ichigo's Flashbacks

**Kuro- Ippikiookami21** Ha, ha, well, sorry, I never liked RukiaXIchigo so much. Rukia, In my opinion, is too much of a prude to fall in love with anyone but Kaien, and he had a wife. Did I spell Kaien right?  
**Sinmay**: Thank you! I will write more!**  
Hyourinmaru**:Ha ha ha! I don't think your weird, I'm happy I have a dedicated reviewer! Thank you for reading my HP fic (And the W/ family one, too). I love reviews like candy, so I'll take any reviews I can get!**  
Baka'sAngel**: Te he he! I feel so loved!**  
Peter Kim:** Um… Peter_(May I call you peter?)_; You should really use periods and commas when you write, so I can understand it better. I think I got the gist of what you where saying, though. Ishida _can't_ be a Shinigami, no matter how qualified he is! He is a Quincy, and the Quincy method of dealing w/ hollows and the Shinigami method of dealing W/ hollows is **_completely different_**, also, He _**hates** _shinigami, I doubt he would become one. Thank you foe the suggestion, though.**  
Fruit Punch**: Whee! I'm glad you like my story! But, where were you confused?**  
Saccharine Rhapsody**: Please…Update…forget…me…not…! My favorite story just got cancled, and none of the other fics I'm reading update regularly, so you must UPDATE!_(Cries_  
**Rathrahk: Rahkshi of Yaoi**: Yes, well, I try to update as commonly as possible. Usually I update every other week or something to that effect. Keep posted! (_Does the 'good-guy' pose and has sparkly teeth_)

And now, on to the FOURTH chapter!

* * *

'_Why did the world smell like packing material?_'

And then Ichigo opened his eyes. A white room with white walls was adorned with the only three hundred things making it less generic.

Thousands upon thousands of stuffed animals. Hanging from the walls, ceilings and door frame, there where even some on the bed. Which was here Ichigo was.

Very, very quickly, Ichigo jumped into the air, right off the bed. He didn't know where he was.

**_(Flashback)_**

"_Ichigo!" Rukia threw Kon at him, "Ichigo, Listen to me!"_

"_Huhh?" Ichigo used his school book as a shield against the flying, screaming, stuffed animal._

"_Ichigo, If you ever wake up in a place where you don't remember how you got there," Rukia dodged the pencil Ichigo had thrown at her, "trace you memories back to the last thing you could remember before you woke up."_

"_Can shinigami fall asleep?" Ichigo again used his school book as a blocker for the eraser flying towards his head, "Or be knocked unconscious?"_

"_In your case, no." Rukia threw a pillow this time._

"_THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME THIS JUNK!"_

**_(End of flashback)_**

Ichigo scratched his head, '_that was oddly specific._'

Ichigo then put his hands on his temples and concentrated.

**_(What Ichigo can remember)_**

_He hated this place because this was where Rukia had left. Ichigo didn't know it at the time, but this was the place where Rukia left for good._

"_Honto Arigatou" He panted through the rain._

**_(End of What Ichigo can remember)_**

'_Damn_' Thought Ichigo, because writing in italics means someone is thinking, '_That doesn't tell me where I am_.'

Being the inquisitive quick thinking type, Ichigo, in stead of being the kind of person to figure out where he was before escaping, jumped out of the window to safety. Luckily this room was on the first floor.

Ishida walked, very calmly into him room. He noticed Ichigo was gone.

'_good._' Thought the Quincy.

* * *

"Damn." Hitsugaya seldom cursed in Hinamori's presence, but she was currently unconscious, so it didn't matter.

Kira tried not to giggle. Renji, who was sitting right next to Kira, was laughing openly into a pillow to muffle the noise. Matsumoto, who had given Renji the pillow, was biting her thumb with the will power not to laugh.

One of the sliding doors opened.

Kuchiki Rukia's head popped in, "Oi, Re-" She stared, "Anou, why is Hinamori asleep...?"

"We don't know," Kira said, in between giggles, "But it's really more of the_ way_ that she's sleeping."

Rukia paled.

"Shut-Up" The effort that it took Hitsugaya to _not_ kill them all was terrific.

Hinamori, who was still asleep, mumbled something as she lay, curled up like a cat, in Hitsugaya's lap.

"So, Captain Hitsugaya," Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow, "When're you gonna tell us how she got there?"

"Maybe you shouldn't-" Rukia was cut of my Matsumoto.

"Naw, he's too afraid to move." She laughed into her palm, "Or he'll wake his _darling_ Hinamori_-chan_!"

Hitsugaya's head was now a temper vein forest.

* * *

"Hey." Karin starred at her older brother.

"Hey." Ichigo waved.

"You back from your _jog_?" Karin stressed the word, and caused Ichigo to twitch.

"Yeah."

"Your not gonna tell me, are you, what you where doing out there?" She asked.

"I was jogging." He nodded.

"Does it have anything to do with that black-haired girl you where always hanging around with?" Karin was inquisitive.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked?

"No, the other one."

"...Rukia?" No, his sister would have to have spirit power to remember _her_.

"Yeah, I think that one. The _really, really _short one." Karin nodded.

_Whoa..._

"It had nothing to do with _Rukia._ I just like jogging." Ichigo started walking up the stairs.

"...sure..."

* * *

"This is _too_ cute! I gotta take pictures or something!" Matsumoto clapped her hands twice, a prayer for someone to invent a camera in Shinigami-land.

"That would be _great_." Renji agreed.

Hitsugaya, from the strain of being _that_ angry and having _nothing_ to do about it, had also fallen asleep. The unconscious pair where now being watched by almost everyone in the Gotei 13.

Even Byakuya was watching, which may or may not have been more humorous than the actual spectacle.

But no one was watching him, so no one cared.

* * *

"Oi." 

"Hnnn?"

"Wake _up_, Urahara!" She kicked him.

"Whnnn? Yoruichi..." He rolled away.

"...What?" Yoruichi thought about kicking him again.

He started to snore.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" _Kick, kick, kick, kick the Urahara!_

"I'm BLEEDING! _STOP!_" Urahara Kisuke threw a pillow at her.

"Then wake _up!_" Yoruichi caught the pillow with ease.

"_What_ are you doing in my room!" He asked.

"It's the only place I _haven't_ checked." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I _thought _that you would be away by five o'clock, _but I was wrong_…"

"What do you want?" Kisuke picked up his hat.

"FOOD! " She yelled, "There is _no food in this house...!_"

"It's in the _pantry_!"

"There is no _pantry!_"

"I'll show you!"

"Thank you!" She started to sob, "Honto Arigatou!" She clung to his clothes.

"Get off me!" He waved his cane around, "You're welcome!"

* * *

Ha, ha, my least serious chapter yet!

I didn't get inspired for this chapter, so I kinda flew from the seat of my pants. That's why it doesn't really have a point to the story. Yes, It's a filler, I know, I'm sorry!

_**Review or Yoruichi will bite you! Nyarr!**_


	5. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Frozen

Reason for early updates? I gotta job at a camp for summer, so I'm not gonna be able to update much for the next two weeks, at the very least. I'll do my best, But I don't know how good my best is, so please bear with me.

**Hyourinmaru**: Long review. I don't know where to start, uhh... okay. I blame the people who made the Bleach anime for that one. Ishida pointing his bow at Hitsugaya was not of his own will, the anime people did it! If you read the manga, Ishida **_never_** fights Hitsugaya, Chad **_never_** fights Soi Fong and Orihime **_never_** fights all the vice captains. I hate the anime people. They can't draw Kubo-sensei's artwork correctly, Renji often looks like he used botox and it went horribly, horribly wrong.

**Kuu-sama:** Voyuer... Ha, ha! Big words are good for the soul. Anyway, If you like HitsuHina fluff, Read _A mental thing_ _(Shameless Plugging_). Go! Yeah! Actually, I think you already have, But to anybody who hasn't...!

**Momoiro-chan: **Pinku-chan! I got another fav! Yes! ha, I can soon die happy.

**Peter Kim**: Okay, we have the commas down. Now I need you to use periods. The dots. It makes it a lot easier for me to understand. Those two reviews can't equal two sentences. I, from the very beginning, knew that something new and amazing was going to happen right after the Save-Rukia arc was over. I wrote this fiction, and many others, in a nega-space (Salior Moon Reference) of time after the gang(Scooby Doo reference) Got home, but before the grand-fisher came back and Isshin became my new favorite character. This story will remain that way, in a time period that doesn't quite exist.

**Rathrahk: Rahkshi of Yaoi**: Cha! _(Jumps) _I'm glad you liked the HitsuHina scene and the _Good guy pose_.

**anGeL Hinaningyou**: Ha, thank you!

**Kaeru Soyokaze**: Yes! Yay for everyone! Yay!

**Saccharine Rhapsody**: Thank you! UPDATE FORGET ME NOT! Thank you!

**Kuro- Ippikiookami21**: Finally, someone appreciates my Pointless/random-ness!

**sinmay**: Thank you for your constructive criticism!

Okay! One more review and I'll have thirty! Go the whole nine yards!

* * *

Japan was a weird place. If you didn't have black hair and pale skin, you got a lot of weird looks. Yoruichi had the black hair thing _down._

The skin was another story.

This was why Yoruichi liked to travel in 'Cat-mode' rather than walk on her own two feet. But cats can't pick up groceries. Damn that Urahara.

So Yoruichi kept walking. The nearest food-stuff store was a block away from- IMPURE LOOK ALERT!

With lightning speed, Yoruichi swung over, picked up a fist-sized rock and flung it in the direction of her oppressor.

"Yoko-chin! What was that?"

"Don't call me Yoko-chin!"

What was it about Japanese men that made them do that? Yoruichi wondered how that Inoue girl must feel. '_That kind of thing must happen to her a lot. Well, she was so spaced out, I bet she didn't even notice.'_

Anyway, a block from the Kurosaki clinic.

Kurosaki Clinic.

Kurosaki.

Bwahahaha!

* * *

"Ichigo!" Kon, Bouncing up and down on Ichigo's bed, and thus Ichigo himself, said. 

"Nhhhn?" Ichigo was, in fact a morning person. He was not, though, a wake-me-up-in-the-morning person.

"Ichigo, there's a strange lady outside your window!" Kon waved his stub-like arms towards said window.

"Since when has that kinda thing bothered you?" Ichigo slowly sat up in bed.

Kon Ignored that comment, "She wants to talk to you, she's taping on the glass and stuff!"

"Great." Ichigo turned and looked to see--"Yoruichi?"

"Hiya!"

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo opened his window.

"Annoying you!" she smiled. _(AN: If my WordPad so allowed it (It doesn't) I would have a happy little heart at the end of her sentence. )_

A rather under used vein pumped on his forehead, "Well stop!" He shoved her out his window.

A dull thump alerted Ichigo that his mentor had either landed safely, or on her head.

Either way, Ichigo was happy.

* * *

"Keep running!" Matsumoto ran past her comrades. 

"You distract him!" Kira pointed to his left, "I'll go this way."

"You distract him, I'll go that way!" She pushed Kira to her right and grabbed Renji, running left.

"I can't see Kira anymore!" Renji looked back.

A blood curling scream could be heard for at least a square mile.

"We can't move on if we only regret the past!" Matsumoto kept running.

"What?"

"Sure!"

"I can see him! He's coming!"

"You can see Kira?" Matsumoto looked behind her, "Ghahg! It's Hitsugaya!"

"I know!" Renji kicked Matsumoto's left knee, causing her to fall.

"Renji, you traitor!"

"Give me those pictures, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya was about a foot away from her, now.

"I don't have 'em!"

* * *

'Hollow! Horro! Horo-!' 

"SENSEI!" Ichigo raised his hand.

The teacher turned around, "Yes?"

"I- Um..." Ichigo thought for a moment, "I'm dieing!"

"...What?"

"I would, uh, ask you to call a hospital, but, uh, I don't want to disturb class," Ichigo tried to look like he was dieing, he bit the inside of his mouth and watched as the rest of the class paled at him spitting up blood, "And my father owns a clinic, so I'll just go home."

"Uh, Kurosaki." The Teacher probably would have done something more constructive than watch him run out of the door, but she had never been a very fast reactor.

* * *

"There is a hollow emerging in section Ju-go, Captain." 

"Oh?" Byakuya said in his very best patronizing tone.

"Shall we let the replacement Shinigami deal with it?" The young messenger Shinigami's name was Suiru Umiko.

"...No." Byakuya spoke very slowly.

"Who will we send, then?"Umiko asked.

"The Shinigami who was in charge of that sector before the replacement Shinigami." Byakuya nodded, and started to think about what he would force Renji to buy for lunch. Assuming that Hitsugaya didn't kill him.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Renji was backed up against a tree. If he ran to the left, he would hit a dead end. If he ran to the right, he would hit the frozen work of art that was Matsumoto. 

"Why, hello, Abarai." Hitsugaya was standing with his sword in hand.

"Eh, Hello, Captain Hitsugaya." Renji was worried. Hitsugaya sounded calm. Things where never good when the guy who wanted to kill you sounded calm.

"Do you have the pictures?" Hitsugaya spoke in complete monotone.

"No?"

"Then where are they?" The tranquil monotone of Hitsugaya's voice was starting to fade and waver.

"Ehh...We gave them to Vice Captain Yachiru..."

And Renji could remember nothing more than a sudden icy cold feeling.

"Honto Arigatou" Hitsugaya said in a very condesending and sarcastic way.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter. I tried to flesh it out as much as I could. I really did. But then I ran out of inspiration. There should be at least two chapters left to this story. 

Also, the kana for Suiru Umiko are as follows: Water(Sui) Katakana Ru(Ru),Ocean (Umi) Child(Ko). Soher last namemeans water, her first namemeans Child of the ocean. I like themed names. Haruno Sakura, Umino Iruka, themed names.

_**Review and Hinamori will dance for you! Dance, Momo, dance!**_

**__**


	6. Renji's Burt Water, A Gift From Rukia

**IncandescentOne**: Yeah!

**Baka'sAngel**Uh, thank you! Actually, the funny thing is I almost always forget to have them say 'honto arigatou', so right after I post a new chapter I suddenly remember, and have to recall the chapter and edit it in. You'd think I'd remember, huh?

**Hyourinmaru**: The number was Ju-Go, not yoko, and it was left untranslated for a reason that I will explain at either the end of this chapter or the next, depending on how far this chapter gets into the semi-planned storyline. Yoko does not mean fox, it is a mythical breed of nine-tailed foxes. Kitsune means fox. Ohhh…! A bleach drama CD? Can you e-mail that to me? Please? Please? Please? Thanks!

**Momiro-chan**: I'm soooo sorry the update was so late! I had two week-long vacations and a two week camp job(For details, go to my Live Journal, the link is in my profile), so I was two busy! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo very sorry!

**Rathrahk: Rahkshi of Yaoi**: How is it confusing? Please tell me how, and I will be happy to fix/explain it.

**anGeL Hinaningyou**: I'm glad you liked it!

**Kuro- Ippikiookami21**: This review will be answered at the end of the chapter, as my response may just contains spoilers for this chapter.

Oooookay! This chapter contains: Renji _(Squeeeee!)_, Rukia being Rukia, Ichigo saying a whole three-ish words, Urahara yelling at Yoruichi, Yoruichi yelling at Urahara, Kenpachi nonexistant, odly, my OC stepping on Yamada Hanatarou, Byakuya being devious and... maybe a little OOC, Hitsugaya playing rock paper scissors and Yachiru APPERING FOR THE FIRST TIME IN RIYO SHIBAN-VISION!

Yup, that's right! I've written for Yachiru-Chan! I hope I can pull it off!

I assume Rukia can't cook, because she would have no formal practice! Nyar har har! Poetic license!

I just realized there was a plot hole in my story. Okay. Matsumoto said that she wished someone would invent a camera in soul society, and then Hitsugaya was yelling about pictures in the next chapter. My explanation for this is that Matsumoto just didn't know there _were_ cameras in soul society because she's, uh, dense, and cameras are just not very commonly used in soul society. That's all.

And there is one more plot hole. I gave Rukia a soul-cutter, even though only seated officers have soul-cutters. I'll just say that Rukia is a seated officer. Does eight seat sound good? I think so. And this, it says that Rukia had fought Renji with her Ehem _new _soul cutter before, lets just say that she's had her soul-cutter for a while (About two weeks?), learned the name freakishly fast, unlocked it, and can beat Renji. Because of girl power. Yeah.

And Hitsugaya just strikes me as the kind of person who would be good at rock paper scissors, he just does, okay!

_**Jakenpon means rock paper scissors.**_

**_Niisama is what Rukia refers to Byakuya as. It means, roughly, 'honored elder brother'._**

Yes. It is Ukitake. You're right. I'm probably not going to go back and fix it because I'm lazy.

_I put a quote at the beginning of this chapter. It's a new thing I've been doing, putting quotes at the beginning of chapters, and I really like how it turned out, so I'm gonna keep doing it. Eventually, I'm gonna go back and put quotes on all of the old chapters for this story, too, but I'm too lazy. If you have a question about the quotes, or would like to suggest anything, please write to me in your review. Because you are gonna review, right?_

_Right?_

_...Riiiiightttt!_

_

* * *

_

"Guard your honor. Let your reputation fall where it will. And outlive the bastards." -Lois McMaster Bujold, _"A Civil Campaign", 1999_

_

* * *

_

Renji sneezed.

"Oh!" said Rukia, "Someone is thinking of you!"

Renji sniffled, "Yeah"

In all truths, Renji doubted anyone was thinking of him at the moment. He further attributed his sneezing to the fact that he had a terrible cold. He had a cold because that _damn_ captain Hitsugaya had frozen him solid. Renji said nothing because Rukia was having a world of fun using the 'Knowledge' she had picked up from Ukitake.

Renji sneezed again, and drowned out the sound of Rukia remarking that someone was pondering him by drinking green tea in a very loud way.

The tea had been made by Rukia. Rukia's skill with all things cooking was so nonexistent that she could, and had more than one time, burn water. In fact, that was about what the tea tasted like, but Renji didn't really mind. Anything warm was good right now.

* * *

"…Two out of three?" Yachiru said, in a very, very cute voice. 

"No." Answered Captain Hizugaya.

"You're mean, Shorty Captain!" Yachiru yelled, waving her hands in the air.

Hitsugaya, after recently winning a Jakenpon game with Yachiru over the fate of a pack of pictures, turned to Yachiru, "And you're an immature vice-captain, go away."

And Hitsugaya set off to burn the pictures of Hinamori sleeping in his lap.

* * *

Suiru Umiko _(A/N: Remember, my OC from last chapter?) _ran down the hallway. She took a left. She almost ran into Yamada Hanatarou. She kept running.

* * *

"Do you like the tea I made?" asked Rukia. 

"Suuuuuure." Answered Renji.

"Really? Because Niisama won't drink it." Rukia poured Renji more tea.

"I wonder why." Said Renji, ever so flatly. Rukia was so gleeful that someone was drinking her tea that she didn't notice Renji was flat-out lying to her.

The door was slammed open rather unceremoniously. A rookie Shinigami who looked to be an unseated officer from Kurotsuchi's observation squad stumbled in. She was painting.

"My name is Suiru Umiko, I'm looking for Kuchiki Rukia of squad thirteen." she said.

"Y-yes." Rukia answered.

"You" She painted, pointing to Rukia, "have a mission."

* * *

Yoruichi was alsleep.

* * *

"A mission?" Rukia asked. 

"Y-yes, Kuchiki-sama, a mission." Umiko panted.

Rukia visibly twitched from being called '-sama', but said nothing. Now was a time for action, not for pet peeves.

Renji also found this news odd. It was a bit early for Rukia to be getting a mission. She had just been officially re-instated; she shouldn't be getting missions for another six days. Someone must have special assigned her. Someone weird. Someone Renji owed five hundred yen to.

* * *

Somewhere in Soul society, Byakuya sneezed.

* * *

Yoruichi was awake! Eyes jutted wide open, Yoruichi was awake. Very awake. 

"Uruhara."

"Hnnn?"

"Hollow."

"Ah, yes. That." Kisuke nodded.

"A big one." She said.

"I know."

"...but...?"

Kisuke yawned, "G-go back to sleep."

"But-!"

"Sleep!"

"Fine! Fine!"

"Honto Arigatou!"

"Shut up!" She threw a pillow from the couch at him.

* * *

The hollow in question _was_ big. Really big. _Really, really_ big. But not necessarily strong. 

In fact, it was so big that it took three slashes from Zangetsu and one zangeki to decapitate it. Though, in the end, Ichigo defeated the hollow all the same. Now he just had to get back to school. What period was he in now? Ichigo started to look around for a clock...

"Owww!" Ichigo picked up the sandal, "Who threw that?"

"_I_ was in charge of killing that hollow, stupid. Why did you go and get it first?" Said Rukia.

* * *

Whe-he-heeee! A cliffhanger for you? Maybe. 

And now to answer **Kuro- Ippikiookami21** and anyone else who might have gotten this: Ippi, may I call you Ippi, Yourrrrr correct! Congratz! Ju-Go means fifteen in Japanese! That was a hint/clue to anyone who could get it. How? Well, Rukia was sent to section Ju-go. Ju-Go means fifteen. Ichigo can mean one-five, in English fifteen. Thus, the 'Ju-go' was a clue to the observant that Rukia was going to meet Ichigo some time in this story.

_**REVIEW OR I'LL NOTICE ANOTHER PLOTHOLE IN MY STORY AND COMMIT A MISDEMEANOR IN MY FERVENT RAGE! RARRRR!**_


	7. Just Arigatou

Review time!

**Gaeas: **Thanks!

**SGL: **Yeah, I was worried when no one got the Good Omens reference.

**Tank: **You shall have your Renji, and possibly some Byakuya angst.

**Onionroach:** interesting name, onion roach. I like light stories, so that's what I try to write.

**AZNpuffyhair: **Yeah. I've always had a problem with the length of my chapters. I have said everything I've needed to say in four or five pages. Sorry.

**Momoiro-chan:** ahh! I'm sorry! I took my sweet time updating, huh?

**Sinmay**: ha, ha! Yes, cliffhangers are cruel and unusual.

**Kuro- Ippikiookami21: **Panted/painted. This is why I need a beta. Thanks!

**Hyourinmaru:** Yay! Renji getting beaten up by girls! Yay! Ganjuu and Ichigo being weird! Yay! Hanataroulove! Yay! Don Kanonji! Yay...!

And here's your chapter! This was a surprising and rewarding fic, and I'm glad I was FORCED to make it more than a one-shot. Though, at times, I neglected to update on time (like right now), I'm glad I wrote it.

To everyone who reviewed, and everyone who didn't, Honto Arigatou. Thank you, truthfully.

* * *

"Do not be too moral. You may cheat yourself out of much life. Aim above morality. Be not simply good; be good for something."

**-Henry David Thoreau**

* * *

Renji sat at his desk, in the vice-captain office of the sixth division building. _His_ office. It always seemed _so_ big when he was worried. He had long ago finished his paper work for the day, long before the deadline, but something was still bothering him.

"Section Ju-go," Renji mumbled, under his breath, "Section...Ju-go."

_Why_ was that section so familiar? He started tapping his ink brush on his desk, thus splattering ink everywhere. _Ju-go. Ju-go..._

Renji's eyes widened with realization. _Those bastards!_

Section Ju-go was the section where Kurosaki lived! And they where sending Rukia there! Who would do that?

* * *

Somewhere in soul society, Byakuya sneezed. Again.

"Do you have a cold or something?" Hitsugaya, who had been standing next to Byakuya, asked.

Byakuya just stared at him.

* * *

Rikichi walked into Renji's office. He was slightly surprised to see his vice captain sticking his head out of a window when he came in.

Rikichi opened the window next to Renji and looked up at the sunset.

"Rikichi," Renji said, without looking at his subordinate, "what does it mean when the sunset is red?"

Rikichi though about it for a moment, "Sailors say... it means choppy waters."

"Well," Renji pulled his head back into the room, "I'm not a sailor." Renji shut the window.

Rikichi chuckled, closing his window in response, "Neither am I."

* * *

"...What...?" Ichigo was stunned.

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"...You're..." Ichigo starred, unblinking, at Rukia for a moment before he retained his composure, "Hey," he said.

Rukia started to laugh. She couldn't help it. Laughing at the top of her lungs, she pointed at Ichigo, "You should' a seen your face!" She gasped and giggled, sitting on top of a lamp post, "Priceless!"

"Hey!" Ichigo, angry now, yelled at her, "I was just suprised you could throw something and not _miss the target completely!_"

"Oh?" Rukia stopped laughing, "as I recall, _you_ aren't on a single sports team!"

"Nether where _you!_"

"I had better things to do!"

"Like what?"

"Killing hollows!"

"Well, me too!" Ichigo yelled.

"Not always!"

"Well..." Ichigo huffed, "What're you doing here?"

"I got assigned to this area." Rukia nodded.

"Heh," Ichigo said, "_Just_ my luck."

Rukia scoffed.

"_Nee-san!_"

Rukia yelled to Ichigo, "You brought Kon here?"

"What was I suppose to do?" He yelled back.

Kon, in Ichigo's body, jumped onto the lamp post.

Ichigo just watched them fight. He was still mad at Rukia.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Nee-san!"

* * *

Isshin sat at the dinner table. Yuzu had made sobayaki for dinner. Isshin slowly ate his food.

"Where's Ichi-nii?" asked Karin.

"Maybe," Speculated Yuzu, "He's out on a date!"

"With a _girl!_" Karin giggled.

Isshin was in a quiet mood today. These days where _very_ rare for Isshin. He drank his tea.

Isshin suddenly sensed a new Shinigami in the area.

He started to choke on his oolong.

"Daddy!" Yuzu gasped.

"Is her tea really that bad?" Karin smiled, smug.

Isshin had set himself up for that one, "_No!_" Isshin stood up, "It's so terrific, and I was surprised!" He waved his arms over his head, "I'm so amazed!" He continued to shower his daughter with complements concerning her tea-making skills.

Karin smiled. She sipped the tea. It was _alright_.

* * *

Yoruichi sat in the corner of Urahara Shoten. She almost looked like a customer, reading that trashy magazine. Not that Urahara Shoten got all that many customers. Mostly outlaws and stranded weirdo's like Rukia.

The odd thing was, last week, Yoruichi hadn't cared less about the lives of Japanese pop idols. Then Ururu had taken her aside and told her about the weird lives these people lived. And now, Yoruichi couldn't get enough of them!

Then, Yoruichi sensed something. The reiko of an almost familiar Shinigami. _Kuchiki Rukia._

Urahara popped his head out of the back door, "It seems like the little Kuchiki is back!"

"It seems that way," Yoruichi didn't look up from her magazine.

* * *

They had somehow managed to calm Kon down, after Ichigo realized that Kon _did_ have a _human_ body, so there was a tiny, tiny, tiny chance he could overpower Rukia if she dropped her sword. Though the only words that Kon would say where '_Nee-san!_' 'till they got home.

Ichigo, now in his own body, started to climb back into his window. Kon, now as a stuffed lion, rested on the windowsill.

Rukia waived goodbye. Ichigo, very slowly, raised his hand. In a slow fashion, he waved goodbye.

"Honto Arigatou," He whispered.

Rukia stopped. She looked back up at him, "_Honto _Arigatou?" she asked.

Ichigo gave her a look that said, '_Huh?_'.

Rukia smiled, "Just_ arigatou_."

Ichigo nodded, and Rukia was gone. He closed the window, pulling Kon back into the room, and sat down.

"The rain stopped." He said.

"It wasn't raining." Said Kon.

"Maybe not," Ichigo shrugged, and hurried down for dinner.

* * *

Byakuya watched the sunset. He had sent Rukia to see her old friend. It was against his better judgment, but...

'_I think she would be happier that way, Hisana._' Byakuya though.

* * *

And that was the end of Honto Arigatou.

By the way, Nee-san is what Kon calls Rukia, usually. It means 'older sister', and 'Ichi-nii' is what Karin calls Ichigo. It means either 'Ichigo-older-brother' or 'number one older brother'.

_**REVIEW OR YORUICHI WILL THROW TRASHY MAGIZINES AT YOU!**_


End file.
